The Alpha Male Thing
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Jack/Jo, just a scene of Jack being a little  or a lot  dominant...and Jo kinda liking it.
1. Chapter 1

Heaving a sigh, Jo mentally revised a proposal to surround Eureka with an invisible, electrified fence, like the ones people used to keep pets in their yards. Only her fence would shock outsiders who wandered too close to Eureka's town boundaries. It could be designed not to react to anyone carrying one of GD's cell phones, but would deter tourists and annoying Federal Agents alike.

When Carter had stumbled onto them, he'd at least been useful. Morris and Chester, FBI, had rolled into town, blowhards assholes with condescending attitudes who couldn't even find their way to the team work seminar they were supposed to be attending, and Fargo, for some unfathomable reason, hadn't thrown them out. During their obnoxious visit, there's been a minor emergency with a rogue drone weapon, which she and Carter had handled, but now the Bozo twins were lecturing them on procedure.

"…See, you small town types don't have the balls to deal with real law enforcement situations, so you come out here and don't have the opportunity to learn the right way to deal with emergencies. We would have done it the right way, evacuated the town and called for support, not taken on whatever the hell that was, just a podunk sheriff with Rambo Barbie for backup…."

_Rambo Barbie_!, Jo seethed, preparing to feed Morris his tie, but Jack surged up from his chair first.

"I've had enough from you two," he snapped, bordering on a growl as he got right up into Morris's smug face. "If you had a worthwhile opinion, you should have done something instead of hiding, but you didn't, so shut the hell up. You're useless paper pushers. And how dare you disrespect Chief Lupo! I'd offer to kick your asses, but she'd do a far better job at it than I would. Get the hell out of my town or I'll drop you down the darkest hole of a military prison that I can find. Yes, the 'podunk sheriff' has the authority to do that. Go!"

Carter might have normally been slow to anger, but these two morons had irritated him as much as they had Jo. He was good and pissed, glowering and standing tall, and Jo had to admit it was always interesting to see him pull out the Alpha male posturing. For a man in law enforcement, he was unusually relaxed and laid back about a lot of things. Especially since his break up with Allison and the following beer/cereal depression and recovery (which she had the opportunity to witness first hand, as she was still living with him).

Not today though. Even Dumb and Dumber could sense the shift in his mood and, grumbling, made a quick exit. Fargo, even though no one was angry with him, soon followed, leaving Jo alone in the Sheriff's office with Carter, who was pacing off some of the testosterone surge that had been required to send the Feds packing. His jaw was clenched and his shoulders tense, fists opening and closing.

When Jo found herself doing that, she usually blew off the energy at the firing range, or practicing hand to hand or…well, before the time line shenanigans, Zane had been pretty good at helping her to relax, but that was no longer an option. As Jack was single again, it wasn't an option for him either.

Hopping up to sit on his desk, Jo watched Jack pace for a moment longer, swinging her feet idly. As it was the end of the day, she wondered if she should suggest dinner. Good food would probably help him wind down.

"Hey," she said as he made another pass across the room, then blinked as his eyes snapped to hers. "Thanks."

He'd been right about her ability to kick ass, but it was nice to have someone stick up for her. With her reputation, it wasn't something that happened often, and, even when it did, it was rare that someone could do so respectfully. Jack had managed though. He respected her, always had, but he was also her friend and refused to let Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber insult her.

Jack nodded, then gave a self deprecating shrug. "We have to have each others backs, right?"

They did. That had become more and more apparent since their hop into this timeline. She could honestly say that Jack was closer to her than anyone else now and she was sure he'd say the same. Living together had pushed them beyond the usual best friend boundaries and commiserating over their healing broken hearts had only strengthened their bonds.

Now, there were even the occasional sparks of…something. He'd lay a hand on her back as he stepped around her in the kitchen, she'd relax against his shoulder while the watched TV. When she teased him into chasing her on a run, then stopped short, he'd crashed into her, sending her tumbling to the ground. She'd found herself pinned beneath him, both of them breathing heavily as their eyes locked and there'd been a moment…before their phones rang, alerting them to the latest GD crisis.

Now their gazes locked again and the room seemed to hum with energy (the good kind, not the scary, experiment gone awry kind). Jo let her teeth worry her lower lip and noted how Jack's eyes dropped to her mouth for a moment. His fair skin flushed and she smiled as he moved towards her, stopping when he was close enough for her to feel his legs touching her knees.

Without looking away, she tilted her head slightly and planted her palms on the desktop, leaning back slightly. Returning her smile, Jack took the final step, his slim hips coming to rest between her thighs. Slowly, he leaned forward, long arms stretching past her to find a place on the desk beside her own. He hovered over her, brushing his nose against hers for a moment.

She could feel his breath on her lips, a warm puff that smelled faintly of the minty gum he liked….

In unison, their phones chimed, something that only happened when something was going on.

Jack closed his eyes and groaned and Jo let her forehead rest against his.

"Tell you what," he said, straightening to fish his phone out of his pocket. "Lets handle whatever crisis Fargo's calling about, then continue this at home."

Jo liked the sound of that plan. A lot.

* * *

><p>Comments, pretty please? What do you think, does this need a sequel?<p> 


	2. And, the naughty bits

Someone had rigged an electromagnet to the ceiling of Fargo's office and he found himself stuck there due to his watch, belt buckle and other metallic accessories. It had taken some time to get him down without simply having him drop (painfully) to the floor, but they managed.

No one was fessing up to the prank, but the odds favored Larry or Dr. Parrish.

After finishing at GD, Jack and Jo returned to S.A.R.A.H., who greeted them, "Good evening, Sheriff, Chief Lupo, may I interest either of you in…."

"Privacy, please, S.A.R.A.H.," Jack said as they crossed the threshold. Before they were more than a few steps into the house, he spun to face her.

With her training, Jo knew he was going to turn even before he did, but she had no desire to stop him. Jack's hands found purchase on her hips as he backed her into a wall, invading her personal space. She tilted her face up to look at him, so close. Her breathing sped up as he raised a hand to brush against her cheek, trailing a finger along the bridge of her nose, thumb sweeping over her full lower lip.

Feeling playful, she closed her lips over the tip of his thumb and watched as his eyes dilated, pupils wide. He smiled at her before cradling her jaw and lowering his lips to hers. It was a physical expression of desire, attraction, affection and strength from both parties involved, no typical first kiss. No sweet little pecks, no hesitant, aborted movements.

Open mouths warm and wet, tongues dueling, teeth nipping. Jo moaned into his mouth and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, burying a hand in his short hair. The other grasped at his shoulders as his fell to her thighs, roughly lifting her, pulling her close. Pressing her into the wall.

Reflexively wrapping her legs around his waist, she smiled at the mixed groan/growl the action drew from him. As he stumbled through the house, carrying her, she rocked herself against him and delighted as the hard, hot length pressing against her through layers of clothing twitched.

He dropped her down onto the soft bed and neither of them wasted any time shedding clothing. Jack seemed to have a moment's trouble with his buttons as he watched her wiggle out of her panties and bra, but then just hauled his shirts over his head. She had a moment of nerves once they were both naked, but the passion in his eyes was reassuring as he clambered up onto the bed beside her, once again capturing her mouth. The nerves fled, replaced by a desire to run her hands over his bare skin. Sure, she'd already seen him naked once in that weird, shared dream, but here he was hers to touch. As her fingers followed an old scar on his flank, Jack changed tactics, alternating kisses and licks, he worked his way downward until his face was level with her breasts.

When Jack flicked his tongue over her already pebbled nipple, then blew cool air over the damp skin, she was unprepared for the sheer jolt the action sent through her body. She let out a strangled gasp as her back arched, thrusting her chest up towards him. One hand scrambled for purchase on the bedspread and the other once again found a place in his hair, using the grip to show him what she wanted.

Jack seemed to have no problem with that, tongue tracing several concentric circles before he drew the nipple fully into his mouth, applying a truly lovely amount of pressure. A slight tug from his teeth made her cry out in surprise and pleasure before he gave the nipple a final kiss and migrated to the other breast.

Laying back, Jo moaned and enjoyed the attentions, massaging his scalp, raking her short, blunt nails through his hair. Fingers danced along his skin, ghosting over scars and smooth skin.

As lathed his tongue across the nipple, one of his hands slid down Jo's flat tummy and it took a moment for her hormone addled mind to full comprehend what he was doing. She jumped slightly, gasping as he cupped a hand over her, knowing he had to feel the heat and wetness there.

Then he laid a kiss on the curve of her breast and he slowly stroked a finger over her, waiting for her to relax a little. It was just that this was fast, but it was so right. She sighed, enjoying the touch and murmured, "Good, that's good…."

With a wicked smile he parted her folds with one hand, stroking her with one finger. On each pass, he let his finger brush her clit, causing her to let out a series of shuddering breaths.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Jack slid down her body, movements smooth and eager, leaving a damp trail of kisses in his wake. She bit her lip as his finger found her clit again, this time stroking in slow circles causing her to rock her hips back and forth. Her head fell back onto the bed as he grasped the small bundle of nerves between two fingers and rolled them, sending sensations cascading through her body and she let out a wordless cry as he slipped one finger into her.

She felt her own inner muscles clamp down on his finger tightly as he made a motion that caused her to scream. The finger moving in and out of her was such a distraction that she didn't notice him shifting her legs, draping them over his shoulders.

The rings of blue around his pupils were nearly gone and she kept her eyes on his as he placed a soft kiss on her inner thigh before leaning his head down between her spread thighs to sniff her. There was no way that should have been as hot as it was, but she felt herself respond and moaned when she heard a low, rumbling growl coming from Jack.

His nose brushed sensitized flesh and her whole body jumped as his tongue parted her swollen lips, licking her from top to bottom several times before finding her clit, which seemed to be pulsing with the hammering beat of her heart. She heard an odd whimpering noise and realized it was her as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the small little bud, bringing her rapidly towards a loss of control.

He thrust his tongue into her as his thumb worked her clit and her head snapping back instantly. Her muscles quivered and shook as waves of pleasure crashed over her and she could feel him continuing to work on her, prolonging the ripples of pleasure.

It was a minute before her brain found its way back into her head and, when it did, she looked down at the sheriff smirking at her from between her thighs. He was looking rather pleased with himself and raised a hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

Something inside her snapped a little and Jo sat up, grabbing his arms and hauling Jack up onto the bed with her. He seemed a little surprised, but went along with her, finding a comfortable position a top her, but that wasn't what Jo had in mind.

Wrapping a leg around him, she used her years of training to flip them over. Jack seemed surprised, but went along with her as she straddled his waist and she could feel him against her bum, making him whimper a little as she rolled her hips. "Don't tease," he growled and she could hear the strain in his voice.

_Not this time_, she decided, reaching behind her own body to grasp his shaft. As she gave him a few firm strokes, he let out a few more choked groans and she smiled down at him, raising herself up on her knees and moving into position over him.

Muscles stretched and gave a pleasant burn as she lowered herself down, taking him in inch by inch. Her groans mixed with his and she gave a fleeting thought to birth control, glad for the GD health screenings and birth control. There was no way either of them could have any diseases without someone knowing…like immediately.

Jack's hands flexed on her hips, tightening as her pelvis finally came to rest on his. She panted a bit, body still adjusting to his presence. He was taut under her, body practically vibrating as he gave small thrusts up into her. Experimentally, she rolled her hips, then, using her strong thighs, began to ride him at a slow, but steadily increasing, pace. His thrusts picked up speed and force to match hers and soon they were moving smoothly together, the only sounds in the room gasps and moans, sweat slicked skin meeting sweat slicked skin and the creaks of the mattress.

"Jo." He murmured her name occasionally, one hand staying on her hip, thumb stretched to press occasionally against her clit, as the other stroked up her side, brushing her arm, stroking her breasts. Her hands were planted on his chest for leverage until a particularly pleasant thrust caused her elbows to give and she lowered herself down on top of him.

Jack kissed her deeply, then flipped them over without breaking his rhythm. That was actually pretty impressive and the new angle was nice. He had better leverage for his thrusts and, when he hiked her leg up a little higher around his hip, she moaned as he thrust deeply inside.

After a time, his strokes grew more rapid and shallow. Her hands curled in the sheets as she moaned in time with his groans. Her cries seemed to spur him on and he pumped in and out of her forcefully as she clenched around him.

Again their eyes met and she felt that spark between them as her whole body shuddered under his and she could feel herself contracting around him as she came. Expression somewhere between pained and a grin, Jack continued to push into her spasming sex. A few more thrusts and he threw his head back, growling steadily as he came deep inside her. He didn't stop thrusting into her for quite some time as they rode out the aftershocks together.

Their movements and breathing finally beginning to slow, Jack lowered himself to the bed, not crushing her but rolling them to the side so they didn't have to separate quite yet. They kissed languidly, running sated hands over each others bodies and, some time later, he slipped out, causing her to bite back a groan as her inner muscles quivered at his withdrawal.

Breaths mingling in the stillness of the room, Jo blinked sleepy eyes at Jack, who was studying her with a gentle expression. As Jack pulled her close, nuzzling his nose against hers, she tugged a light blanket over them, glad the room was warm enough not to chill them.

Right now, a nap sounded good. A nap, then a shower…ooh, she wondered if Jack would be interested in trying sex in the shower. That sounded like it could be fun.

"Do you know you growl during sex?" she couldn't help but ask, smiling at his startled expression.

He blinked sleepily at her and said, "No one's ever mentioned it."

"It's kinda hot."

"I'll keep that in mind," he murmured as they settled down into the pillows, fingers tracing circles on her bare skin.

She drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face. 

* * *

><p>Comments, pretty please?<p> 


End file.
